Narnia Continua
by JayMusicShizen
Summary: En "La ultima batalla", unos quedan felices en la verdadera Narnia, pero que pasa con Susan?... Esta historia, esta lejos de terminar.....
1. Una mala noticia

**Este es mi primer fic, si tienen alguna critica constructiva los mas experimentados les ruego que me la digan por favor, para así poder colaborar con esta historia y mejorar mi escritura. E leído muy buenas y tratare de que la mía este a su altura :). **

**Me encantan Las Crónicas de Narnia, esta obra escrita por C.S. Lewis, que me izó pensar, aprender y sentir de todo, el tubo una imaginación impresionante al escribir, pero hubo algo que me choqueo, en el libro ''La ultima batalla'' Susan deja de creer en Narnia! eso no me simpatizó, PARA NADA, debo decirlo y por eso quisiera escribir una historia que me haga sentir mejor. Además la mezclare con un sueño que tuve, bueno e tenido varios xD .**

**Disclaimer:**** el libro Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece. Es original de C. y Las películas de Disney (supongo, cierto? :S) . Solo escribo para expresar mis ideas locas xD. Y para que el que lo lea (si alguien llega a leer o interesarse) se entretenga con una historia sana :D .**

**Bueno, ahora, después de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el último encuentro, todos eran felices, aunque murieron en las tierras irreales, pero eran realmente felices en la verdadera Narnia… solo que, no se estarán olvidando de alguien?... Que paso con susan?... se los cuento a mi manera.**

**Aquí comienza "****Narnia continua****"**

"_Una mala noticia"_

Aslan quería que todos fueran muy felices; y así lo eran, en la verdadera Narnia, los niños que una ves vivieron en nuestro mundo ya no temían volver a su tierra y abandonar la que tanto querían; pues en ella, estaban muertos.

_Mientras que en nuestro mundo…_

La chica que olvido lo que más amaba en su vida; Susan Pevensie, se encontraba sola en su casa. Ya que sus padres habían viajado a Bristol a arreglar unos asuntos y sus tres hermanos; Lucy, Edmund y Peter, habían salido temprano (de lo que alcanzo a oír antes de que partieran) a llevarle unos anillos a su primo Eustaquio Scrubb (que por cierto nada quedaba del detestable niño que era) y a Jill Pole una amiga de la cual habían hablado mucho en las conversaciones que tenían los tres sobre Narnia, "¿que nunca van a dejar de jugar?" pensaba ella.

El punto es también que habían partido a encontrarse con el Profesor Kirke (que los había hospedado durante la segunda guerra mundial y donde había comenzado lo que ella llamaba "el juego de Narnia") junto a una amiga, la señora Polly Plumer que también era muy nombrada cuando llegaban de "las reuniones" que organizaba el profesor para que siguieran hablando de "tonterías de niños". Según lo que había entendido Susan, en la última reunión habían acordado que se juntarían todos en la estación de trenes.

Pero las horas pasaban y empezaba a angustiarse por un mal presentimiento que había estado creciendo en ella durante las últimas horas.

- por que me siento tan mal, algo me dice que las cosas no andan bien - pensaba - siento una tristeza y un dolor en mi corazón, ¿Que será?.

_En la Narnia real…_

Lucy se había sentado a la orilla del rió, estaba muy contenta, luego de que Aslan les digiera que se quedarían para siempre en Narnia, la verdadera Narnia. Pero algo la inquietaba, su corazón no estaba bien.

- ¿Que pasa Lucy? – preguntaba un poco preocupado el hermano mayor al ver a su hermana pensativa.

- no, n-nada Peter – respondió Lucy con algo de tristeza mirando el suelo.

- ¿Por qué pienso que no me estas diciendo la vedad? – Peter captaba algo de tristeza e inquietud en el rostro de Lucy.

- Es que… no dejo de pensar en Susan – confeso Lucy, se notaba en el tono de su voz que extrañaba a su hermana.

- ah, con que eso es lo que te inquieta – dijo el hermano mayor mientras se sentaba al lado de Lucy comenzando a juguetear con el pasto algo distraído.

- aunque niegue a Narnia, es mí hermana, y la quiero mucho, siempre nos llevamos bien, me preocupa que estará haciendo en este momento, se quedo sola, no tiene ni a Mama ni a Papa, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando le digan que hemos muerto?, ¿como se debe estar sintiendo? – Explicó Lucy – ¿Piensas en ella?

- si, aunque como a todos me dolió mucho su actitud, ahora esta sola – le confesó Peter a su hermana – no se que le estará sucediendo.

En ese momento se acercaba Edmund.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunto Edmund sentándose al lado de Peter - ¿De que hablan tan solos?

- pensábamos en Susan – dijo Lucy - ¿Tu no?

- ahora que lo mencionas si – respondió Edmund – Aslan dijo que todavía no éramos tan felices como el quería, yo estoy feliz, pero como mi hermana Susan igual me preocupa, pues la quiero, siento que me hace falta, no importa o que halla echo.

- Peter, ¿y si hablamos con Aslan? – propuso Lucy

- ¿y que le diríamos? – advirtió Peter.

- No se, que nos diga como esta Susan – propuso Edmund.

- Ella ya no es amiga de Narnia, pero ¿Aslan no la dejaría sola o si? – dijo Lucy.

- Ella decidió olvidarse de Narnia, ella decidió negarnos – respondió Peter que claramente era el que más resentimiento tenia hacia su hermana Susan.

- Pero es nuestra hermana! – replicó Edmund.

- Aslan lo sabe todo, creo que ya se dio cuenta de nuestra inquietud, y si no nos dice nada todavía dejémoslo así – contestó Peter secamente – cuando el lo crea oportuno nos dirá algo.

- Lady Lucy!!! ¿Quisiera dar un paseo conmigo?!! – se escucho que el fauno Tumnus llamaba a Lucy.

- Anda Lu – le aconsejo Peter – te servirá para despejarte.

- Está bien – dijo Lucy, y se fue al encuentro con el señor Tumnus.

_Peter y Edmund, ahora solos._

- Realmente Peter, como crees que estará Susan – Edmund todavía no se quedaba tranquilo.

- Creo que triste y mal – dijo el hermano mayor - en el fondo, me preocupa.

Mientras que Lucy y el señor Tumnus.

- Lady Lucy, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto el Fauno.

- Oh! Si señor Tumnus, vamos – respondió Lucy y siguieron su camino.

Volviendo a nuestro mundo…

- Toc, toc, toc – llamaban a la puerta.

Susan todavía preocupada fue a abrir la puerta, se sentía mal, tenia un mal presentimiento. La abrió y se encontró con dos policías, que por cierto, no traían buenas noticias para ella.

- ¿La señorita Susan Pevensie? – pregunto el policía.

- S-si, soy, soy yo – respondió un tanto nerviosa.

- Lamento informarle que sus padres sufrieron un accidente, cuando iban en el tren rumbo a "Bristol", el tren se estrello contra otro, que tomo la curva muy ligero, y en el cual, viajaban sus tres hermanos. El choque fue fatal, sus padres, y sus hermanos murieron instantáneamente – dijo el policía.

- no!... no … no puede ser – dijo Susan mientras sentía que se le partía el corazón de dolor y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, mi mas sentido pésame – le dijo el policía - se que no tiene a quien acudir, por lo mismo, el dueño de la estación se hará cargo de los arreglos para el funeral y la sepultación, usted no debe preocuparse de nada.

- mu-muchas gracias – dijo Susan – pero nuestra casa es humilde, y yo no podría tampoco, soportar este dolor con un funeral así, ojala pudiéramos darle sepultacion lo mas pronto posible – respondió como una joven madura.

- Está bien, como quiera, señorita, hasta pronto – dijo el policía encargado de darle la noticia y se retiro con su compañero.

Susan se sentía muy mal, acababa de perder a toda la gente que quería, lo que mas amaba en este mundo, su familia. Ahora estaba sola en el mundo. Solo se arrodillo a los pies de su cama y lloro, lloro hasta más no poder. Su dolor era muy grande.

Con mucha fuerza, se armo de valor, se arreglo y fue a la sepultacion de su familia, lloro todo lo que necesitaba llorar. Al funeral fueron uno que otro amigo de la familia, y le dieron el pésame. Solo que nadie ahí podía comprender lo que en ese momento sentía Susan, le dejo flores a todos y se retiro a su casa.

En la absoluta soledad, solo se digno a tomarse un té y un trozo de pan, luego se fue a recostar a su cama, la casa estaba vacía. Se notaba la falta de su familia.

Ya acostada, siguió llorando su dolor, era como un alma en pena ya na da le importaba, pero el cansancio de tantas emociones para un día la vencieron, y se durmió profundamente, pero ahí no acababa todo.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño.

- ¿donde estoy? …….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que estará soñando susan?.... ¿Qué será de su vida ahora que esta sola?... ¿Qué curso tomara esta historia?... este sueño es solo el principio de lo que se viene realmente, los acontecimientos más inesperados están por pasar en Narnia…. ¿Qué ira a suceder? sépanlo en el próximo capitulo de, "Narnia continua".

**Eeeeh!!! Termine mi primer capitulo! xD. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que nació de mi mente y mi corazón. Quizá el capitulo es muy corto pero me cargan los largos como que a veces latean, pero quizás pronto se vengan más largos. Todo depende de la aceptación del público (si a alguien le interesa mi historia U.u).**

**Amo a Narnia… siempre en mi corazón :D**

**Xaus**

**Saludos a La Fugitiva y a todo el Equipo Tokka!... me encantan los Tokkas y las historias de sus integrantes pero sobretodo, La Fugitiva!!! Es súper seca y buena onda.**

**Cualquier reclamo o denuncia en Reviews por favor xD.**


	2. Volver a creer

**Wiii!!! 3 Reviews! Algo es algo xD agradecimientos a La fugitiva, EdmudPevensie2 y Artemis K. Nighter por dejar sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: repito Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece. Es original de C. y las películas de Disney (el director, libretistas y todo el staff que realiza las realiza). Solo escribo para expresar mis ideas locas xD. Y para que el que lo lea (si alguien llega a seguir leyendo o interesarse) se entretenga con una historia sana :D**

**Ahora, quedamos en:**

**¿Que estará soñando susan?.... ¿Qué será de su vida ahora que esta sola?... ¿Qué curso tomara esta historia?... este sueño es solo el principio de lo que se viene realmente, los acontecimientos más inesperados están por pasar en Narnia…. ¿Qué ira a suceder?... solo sigan leyendo :D … Espero que les agrade mi historia**

"Un mal sueño, reflexionar y volver a creer"

**Antes.....**

Ya acostada, siguió llorando su dolor, era como un alma en pena ya na da le importaba, pero el cansancio de tantas emociones para un día la vencieron, y se durmió en un profundo sueño, pero ahí no acababa todo.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño.

- ¿donde estoy? -

**Ahora……**

Susan miraba a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar completamente blanco. No parecía tener paredes, techo ni suelo. Estaba completamente sola. Cuando de repente…

- ¿Por qué Susan? – impactada Susan miro a una persona que se le hacia familiar… era su hermana… Lucy… le hablaba con tristeza

- ¿Dime Susan las salidas, la vida de grande, el maquillarte y esas cosas eran mas importantes que nosotros? – ahora hablaba Edmund pero no preguntaba mal, sino que con dolor… ahora Susan miraba empezando a sentirse mal a sus 2 hermanos

- Nos traicionaste – esta ves Susan dio media vuelta y observo a Peter, solo que el hablaba mas con un tono mas sentido y enfadado contra ella – traicionaste a Aslan, a tu pueblo, a todos los que te querían y confiaban en ti -

Susan quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía, comenzaba a sentirse culpable, todo empezaba a dar vueltas rápidamente alrededor de ella. Mientras todo daba más y más vueltas podía ver a sus padres, a todos los que hablaban de Narnia.

Todos le reclamaban, las voces tenían ecos en su cabeza, cayo al suelo, y vio a alguien en particular, no era distinguible su rostro ni su figura, solo avanzaba y se le acercaba a paso tranquilo.

En ese momento en que Susan soñaba, Lucy dormía tranquilamente en la verdadera Narnia pero de improvisto su sueño se cruzo con el de Susan.

Lucy no se veía como la veía en el sueño Susan, ella la veía reclamándole por no creer en Narnia, por traicionarla. Pero en el momento en que se cruzo el sueño de Lucy con el de Susan fue exactamente cuando se le acercaba esa extraña figura.

De un momento a otro la figura saco algo como una vara y le apunto a Susan, ella sintió miedo y Lucy miraba con horror (en su sueño), la persona o criatura que le apuntaba a Susan, se le abalanzo para clavarle la vara y

- Grrrrr!!!!! -

En ese momento lo único que alcanzo a oír a ver Susan fue un gran rugido, proveniente de un león. Lucy vio como la criatura le clava la vara a Susan en el vientre y…

- Nooo!!!!! - justo en ese momento Lucy grito de terror y se despertó, su grito fue tan fuerte y aterrado que también despertó a sus hermanos.

Edmund y Peter despertaron extrañados y asustados, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar y partieron corriendo a todo lo que podían a la habitación de su hermana. Apenas entraron, vieron a Lucy en su cama llorando.

Edmund se arrodillo al pie de la cama, la abrazo acariciándola para que se calmara…

- ¿Lu? ¿Que pasa? – Lucy no respondió, seguía llorando, ahora mas tranquila

Poniéndole su mano en el hombro, Peter la miro y le pregunto

-¿Estás bien? - y se sentó en la cama

- si – respondió entre sollozos.

- ¿Segura? ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Edmund preocupado, al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama - ¿Por qué gritaste de es forma?

- Tuve un sueño horrible – respondió sin poder dejar de llorar.

- cuéntanos que paso – pidió Peter

- estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente estaba mirando un lugar completamente blanco y en el piso estaba sentada Susan, luego alguien se le acerco con una vara y… - no pudo continuar, y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿y que Lu? – dijo Edmund

- Le clavo la vara, en, en el vientre – dijo Lucy con dificultad.

Peter la abrazo y le dijo – Tranquila, fue solo un sueño.

- ¿Significara algo? – pregunto su hermana a Peter mirándolo a los ojos con la cara llena de lagrimas.

- Espero que no – respondió dejando de mirar a los ojos a su hermana - ahora tranquilízate, y vuelve a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor. Vamos nos Ed, dejémosla tranquila.

- Esta bien – dijo Edmund – que duermas mejor Lu.

Los dos dejaron sola a su hermana y regresaron a acostarse. Edmund un poco intranquilo por lo que les había contado Lucy, y Peter preocupado se durmió pensando en eso.

Y en nuestro mundo…..

Susan despertó agitada, la frente le sudaba. Apenas abrió sus ojos y se le vinieron un montón de imágenes y recuerdos a la cabeza, como si viera una película de su vida, pero todo muy rápidamente.

Entre los recuerdos vio cuando vivía en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando llego a la casa del profesor y entro a narnia con sus tres hermanos, todo lo que vivieron durante años, cuando regreso a nuestro mundo, cuando volvió a Narnia con sus hermanos para ayudar a Caspian X a librarla de el malvado Miraz, las tardes en que hablaba con sus hermanos de Narnia y hasta sus padres.

Lo había recordado todo al oír el rugido, obviamente al recordar supo que ese rugido había sido de un león, el que ella mejor conocía aun en su corazón, Aslan.

Rompió a llorar.

Sentía mucho dolor, tristeza y culpa, desearía tener a su familia a su lado. Pensaba que Aslan jamás la perdonaría por la gran falta que había cometido, dejar de creer.

Siempre había sido ese su punto débil, no ser muy creyente, ser más lógica. ¿Con que opinión de ella se habían ido sus hermanos?, había olvidado las cosas mas importantes de su vida y lo que en realidad más quería, Narnia.

En realidad no había olvidado a Narnia por todas esas tonterías de las chicas más grandes, de las salidas, el maquillaje y esas cosas. Más bien era un modo de camuflar, ocultar, sanar su dolor de no poder volver nunca más a la tierra que más amaba. Pensaba que ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya era de día, se levanto, tomo un baño y se dispuso a tomar desayuno. Se notaba el silencio y la soledad en la casa. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Lo que no sabia era lo que le deparaba el destino…

-------------------------------------------

¿Qué ocurrirá?, aquí comienza, el principio de la continuación.

**Segundo Cap!!! ^^**

**Espero que les guste este segundo cap, escribo escuchando música de la banda sonora de las películas de Las Crónicas de Narnia para inspirarme^^**

**Me demore un poquito en subirlo pero no tuve mucho tiempo U.u sorry.**

**Viva Narnia!!! viva Aslan!!! :D**

**Cualquier reclamo o denuncia Reviews por favor xD **

**Acepto comentarios anónimos^^**


	3. Destino

**8 Reviews!!! Estoy feliz :D gracias a todos!!!... ahora a lo que vinimos, el tercer cap^^**

**Pero no hay que olvidar lo de siempre xD **

**Disclaimer: repito Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece. Es original de C. y las películas de Disney (el director, libretistas y todo el staff que realiza las realiza). Solo escribo para expresar mis ideas locas xD. Y para que el que lo lea se entretenga con una historia sana :D (y en parte para sanar mi dolor del ultimo libro U.u)**

"Destino"

_**Antes:**_

Ya era de día, Susan se levanto, tomo un baño y se dispuso a tomar desayuno. Se notaba el silencio y la soledad en la casa. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Lo que no sabia era lo que le deparaba el destino…

_**Ahora:**_

Susan no podía evitar seguir pensando en todos los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, y sabia que no podía volver atrás, el error ya estaba cometido. Decidió entonces salir a alguna parte, no importaba donde, solo quería tratar de despejar su mente.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad y fue a la plaza, en contacto con algunos árboles, animalitos, la naturaleza (aunque poca) que había en la plaza, no sabia por que pero se sentía un poco mejor (seguramente le recordaba Narnia). Se sentó en un banco y miro a su alrededor, habían parejas de enamorados, niños jugando, y gente simplemente paseando. De pronto su mirada se detuvo, justo delante de ella observaba una familia, eran un niño y una niña con sus padres, la niña la saludo al verla, con una sonrisa amable, y luego siguió con su familia. Al verlos a todos tan felices y contentos sintió pena, volvió a recordar su triste realidad.

- No aguanto más, no puedo, no logro soportarlo, no sola – dijo Susan para si, una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla.

De pronto un cachorrito se le acerco, se paro en frente de ella y se puso a observarla. Moviendo su cabecita de un lado para otro, la miraba extrañado como diciéndole, "¿Por qué lloras? no estés triste".

Susan no sabia el nombre de su raza, pero era un cachorrito muy tierno, con pelo de un tono mostaza (quizás el tono de la piel de Aslan). Lo miraba, pero seguían cayendo una que otra lagrima de su rostro, entonces el perrito se le acerco y le lamió la mano (su lengua era pequeñita), en la cara de Susan se dibujo una leve sonrisa.

Susan se fijo que el cachorro no tenia collar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía dueño, entonces decidió llevárselo con ella a su casa, seria una buena compañía, lo cuidaría y lo querría muchísimo.

Se puso en marcha a su casa, cuando iba saliendo de la plaza, se disponía a cruzar la calle, en eso vio que aquella niña que la había saludado cruzaba la calle, pues al frente había un señor vendiendo globos.

La niña inconcientemente y sin ninguna precaución de mirar cruzo atraída por los colores y la belleza de los globos, pero cuado iba justo en medio de la calle Susan se fijo en que a lo lejos venia un automóvil a gran velocidad.

No tubo tiempo de pensar la razón de por que se veía que el automóvil no pensaba detenerse, aunque estuviera esa niña, solo reacciono a dejar al cachorro en la vereda (lo llevaba es su brazos) cruzo corriendo y empujo a la niña, que llego a la vereda sana y salva, pero ella se quedo ahí, no alcanzo a moverse. Y al cachorro lo había invadido un aire de valentía, una sensación extraña, esto le hacia sentir y le indicaba su destino, lo que debía hacer, cruzo la calle siguiendo a Susan.

El automóvil atropello a Susan y al cachorro fuertemente, quedaron en el suelo, murieron instantáneamente. Lo bueno fue que sufrieron muy poco, solo sintieron el gran golpe. Y el automóvil en vez de parar a ver como estaba Susan siguió su camino a todo lo que podía, la razón, era que en el automóvil iba un ladrón escapando de la policía, acababa de asaltar un banco y no se detendría ante nada.

El policía que iba manejando en la patrulla junto a sus compañeros se bajo apresuradamente a ver como estaba Susan, pero era demasiado tarde. La gente alrededor se amontono y observaban el dulce y bello rostro de Susan, que tenía aunque no lo creyeran, una expresión feliz. Todos se lamentaban diciendo, "pero si es demasiado joven", "que valiente", "era hermosa". La madre de la niña le estaría eternamente agradecida así que se encargo de darle cristiana sepultura, como todo ser humano se lo merece y siempre que podía iba a dejarle flores al cementerio cuando podía, pues era la que había salvado la vida de su hija.

Luego de atropellar a Susan, el ladrón al ir tan rápido choco con un poste de la vía publica y fue arrestado por la policía. Se le condeno a cadena perpetua. No solo por el robo sino por haber atropellado a Susan

Pero aquí no acaba la historia, pues Susan murió en nuestro mundo, pero su destino era así, aquí, no terminaba todo…

Susan despertó en un extraño lugar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué ira a suceder?

**Termine!!!, en realidad lo tenia terminado unos días atrás pero no lo quise subir, e estado con algunas depresiones xD, es raro, estoy feliz y me deprimo por que mi historia esta más o menos, no se si terminarla al tiro o seguir con todas mis ideas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza, etc, etc. Pero ya estoy mejor y espero actualizar más seguido^^ **

**Creo que escribiré las ideas de mi cabeza con mejor animo espero :D**

**Si, si, se que esta extremadamente corto pero no hallaba como dejarle el suspenso xD **

**Felicitaciones a ****Menthis Isis Gea**** me encanta "Letters" ^^ son muy buenas las cartas de los personajes de Narnia **

**Cualquier reclamo, denuncia u opinión … Reviews!!! **

**Acepto comentarios anónimos^^**


	4. Regresar

**Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar volví, pido disculpas pues por muchos motivos no pude subir el capitulo, también se murió un caballero que yo conocía así que no hay mucho que decir. Desde ahora actualizare más seguido. Ojala no se molesten y que alguien siga leyendo.**

**Notas: *Los personajes los dejare con la descripción física de los personajes quedaran con la película y los libros por que con la película hace más fácil imaginarse q pasa por lo menos eso ago yo leo y me imagino xD**

***Si se llegan a fijar van a haber cambios en los capítulos subidos anteriormente, solo son cambios descripción para q se comprenda mejor la historia y porque cuando escribí el primer capitulo solo escribí: dijo, dijo, dijo xD**

**Disclaimer:**** repito Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece. Es original de C. y las películas de Disney (el director, libretistas y todo el staff que realiza las realiza). **

**Sin más vueltas les dejo el chapter 4**

"Regresar"

_**Antes:**_

El automóvil atropello a Susan y al cachorro fuertemente, quedaron en el suelo, murieron instantáneamente.

Pero aquí no acaba la historia, pues Susan murió en nuestro mundo, pero su destino era así, aquí, no terminaba todo…

Susan despertó en un extraño lugar…

_**Ahora:**_

Apareció en una tierra desolada, fue despertada por unos pequeños lengüetazos en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, sentía que lo conocía, perro no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes en su vida. Se sentó y se dedico a observarlo, el cielo tenía un tono rojizo, como el del atardecer, no tenia sol. El suelo estaba seco, pero en partes había una que otra pequeña matita de pasto. Habían árboles pero muy pocos, estaban algo secos y no tenían hojas, habían montañas y rocas, parecía que estuviera en un desierto.

No se veía a ningún ser viviente, (a excepción de ella y el cachorro) entonces observo al cachorrito que olía por todas partes, por aquí y por allá moviendo su colita, sonrió. Luego recordó lo que había pasado, cuando empujo a la niña para evitar que fuera atropellada por el automóvil, todo paso tan rápido que solo hasta ahora pudo analizar lo que había ocurrido.

Recordó que vio que la niña había llegado a la vereda y ella no alcanzo a salir, sintió un dolor muy fuerte cuando la impacto el auto, después no sabia nada de lo que había pasado. "¿Como había llegado a ese lugar?", "¿seria un sueño?", "No, era demasiado real". De pronto se cruzo un rápido pensamiento por se cabeza…

- ¿estoy m… muerta? no entiendo, si estoy muerta, si esto es un sueño, ¿Dónde diablos estoy? -

Necesitaba señales, algún indicio de donde estaba y por que, pero no las encontraba.

Se quedo sentada un momento al pie de un árbol pensando y buscando alguna explicación, cuando el cachorrito se puso a excavar a lo lejos, entre unas rocas de bajo tamaño. A Susan le pareció muy extraña esta actitud y decidió ir a verlo, se levanto y se dirigió hasta el lugar, en el camino vio algo parecido a un pozo, sin darle mayor importancia siguió hasta donde el cachorrito.

Pensó que se veía muy gracioso tratando de cavar con sus patitas desesperadamente, pero como parecía que para el era importante decidió ayudarlo. Se desmorono de golpe un poco de tierra dejando ver claramente por el agujero unos escalones, siguieron cavando y después de dejar una buena abertura para entrar, bajaron a investigar. Por un extraño presentimiento que tenía decidió contar los escalones, 1, 2, 3, hasta llegar a 16. Trago saliva y siguió adelante.

Llegaron a una especie de sala con paredes desmoronadas, llena de piedras y tierra, era bastante difícil ver algo a simple vista, ya que todo estaba sepultado bajo los escombros, llegaba a parecer una especie de cueva si no fuera por unos pilares que se lograban distinguir.

Susan sabía que no podía ser coincidencia, ni la ubicación del pozo, ni los 16 escalones que daban a la sala. Para confirmar sus sospechas comenzó a buscar bajo los escombros y encontró 4 baúles con las pertenencias de ella y sus hermanos cuando fueron reyes, armaduras, armas, joyas, etc. Ya no cabía duda, estaba en la sala del tesoro de Cair Paravel (o lo que quedaba de ella).

- ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?! -

Algo había ocurrido en Narnia, pero lo averiguaría mañana, pronto anochecería y sin sol ni luna todo era más oscuro. No quería dormir afuera pues no sabía en que condiciones se encontraba ese mundo, así que decidió quedarse en la sala. Corrió todas las piedras acomodándolas en un rincón, dejando todo despejado y limpio. Sacudió algunas cosas que podrían servirle para sacarles el polvo, cuando alzó su mirada y observo colgados en una pared su arco y su carcaj de marfil lleno de flechas emplumadas, se dirigió hasta el y lo tomo, tal cual como en su ultima visita la cuerda del arco estaba en perfecto estado, era ese aire mágico de la sala, algo que ni lo que había ocurrido había podido destruir. Dio un tirón a la cuerda y su mente se lleno de recuerdos, los momentos más felices de su vida. Sin embargo su cuerno no estaba (igual que la última vez que había estado ahí).

No tenía sentido seguir usando la ropa de su mundo si ahora estaba en Narnia, fue a su baúl y se puso uno de sus antiguos vestidos. También encontró unas mantas con las que improviso una cama. Prendió unas velas para dejar todo acomodado antes de dormir. Sintió que volvía a ser ella misma, se acostó junto al cachorrito y se durmió recordando viejos y felices tiempos.

Al otro día despertó temprano, no era muy agradable pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en un lugar subterráneo y mucho menos si estaba como en ruinas. Se levanto y salio hacia arriba seguida del cachorrito, para su sorpresa había sol, un sol nuevo y brillante, los árboles parecían recobrar vida, habían más arbustos, todo había mejorado. Tenia una sed atroz, se dirigió hasta el pozo e impresionantemente estaba lleno de agua limpia y fresca, se aseo y bebió mucho agua, también le dio al cachorrito en un pocillo que había encontrado en la sala del tesoro, o lo que quedaba de ella. Los dos comenzaron a sentir hambre así que Susan le dijo: "después iremos a buscar comida, primero debo practicar unos tiros, no sabemos con que nos podemos encontrar". Fue a buscar su arco y se colgó el carcaj al hombro, su blanco era una hoja de un árbol a 5 metros de distancia, no erró ningún tiro, el aire de Narnia ya había echo efecto en ella.

Entonces salieron en busca de comida, ya que el hambre los estaba matando. Claro que ella no Susan no sabía lo que había ocurrido, y por lo tanto que era imposible encontrar algún fruto para comer, solo que cada minuto era más posible gracias a algo que estaba sucediendo. Y de todos modos cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Susan camino bastante tiempo en silencio hasta que a sus oídos llego un sonido potente, pero a la vez dulce, era su cuerno. No lo soplaban con gran fuerza pero se oía cerca, corrió con el cachorro delante de ella olfateando, hasta que freno y empezó a gruñir. Había un enorme ogro amenazando a una chica con un hacha, ella lo miraba aterrada en el suelo tratando de escapar, Susan no vacilo ni un segundo y lanzo un tiro certero justo en la frente del ogro que cayo muerto al suelo. La muchacha quedo impresionada y Susan corrió hacia ella seguida del cachorrito.

- ¿estas bien?¿te hizo algo? – le pregunto Susan arrodillándose en el piso

La chica solo la abrazó y se puso a llorar, ella también la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

- tranquila, ya pasó -

- gra… gracias –

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Solo disculpen la desaparición****…**

**El**** siguiente capitulo se viene largo, y/o en el de después de ese viene lo que le prometí a mi amiga Paula^^…**** quizás ha estado un poco fome o lenta la historia pero les aviso desde ahora se viene la acción xD**

**Leo los capítulos que han subido las historias que leo xD**

**Reviews ****please!**


End file.
